Talk:The Final Descent
No Journal I'm at the part where you need to get the journal from the body but I'm dealing a weird thing here. There's no journal on Gratius's body. and I don't think I got the letter from the guy who originally gave me the quest. I need to know how to fix this. I've tried reloaded a save to before when I enter the room. and I've also tried quitting the game and loading the save. :Do you still have a save from before you took on the quest? If you have, reload that and retake the quest. The journal should be at the body of Gratian. And you should have gotten Gratian's Letter from Crascius. Otherwise i should suggest reloading an earlier save before the room, but you already did that. 09:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I am unable to open the seal to escape Bloodskal Barrow. I am following the instructions in the walkthrough. I perform a horizontal power attack on the left side of the door and the wall moves. I perform the vertical power attack and the wall moves. Then I perform the horizontal attack again and nothing happens. This is the same behavior I get on the right of the door. When I perform the vertical power attack on the door itself, nothing happens. The door does not open or unlock. Anyone else trapped in here?! Kidsisker (talk) 22:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Update for anyone else having issues! I had to back up farther away from the sides of the door so my last horizontal power attack would aim the energy higher on the side of the door. Then I hit the door with the vertical attack and it opened. Kidsisker (talk) 22:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Enemies Has anyone found out if this is a leveled quest? I've just started a second playthrough of the Dragonborn DLC with a level 15 Sneak, and come across Draugr Deathlords. If this is indeed a high level area, would it be wise to put the info on the main article? LeeVEGETA talk 17:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wall Bug (workaround) The world wall glitch is present for me, and i've tried EVERYTHING to make it work: re-loading, exiting the barrow, turning off console, i have no idea what to do to make it work. :Since this wall is glitched for many people and I was unable to find a way to get the power in a proper way, here is the console command to manually add the shout. For quick reference, it is player.teachword xx01df95 where xx is the Load Order number of Dragonborn.esm. You can find the Load Order number from e.g. Nexus Mod Manager by clicking the Plugins tab. Sporran (talk) 18:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) How to open the door with the red flows: People are having trouble with this, and the tutorial was not clear enough, so I edited the page with this information: If the red flow is vertical, do a vertical attack with the sword. If the red flow is horizontal, do a horizontal attack. Once all the red flows have disappeared, there will be a vertical red flow to open the seal on the door. You must hit the red flows with the red beam from the sword. tehlivi (talk) 04:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I still cant get out of Bloodskal Barrow (Dragonborn). The red flow is horizontal and I hit vertical and a red beam comes out , but if I hit horizontal it does not. Can anyone tell me what I am doing wrong and yes it is a power attack. I am on a pc Admeta2 (talk) 18:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the wrong info but now it is right. Well still no horizontal beam and now no Millius corpse and I dont have any stars on my screen. So I guess I am stuck until they figure it out, will load to a different save until then.Admeta2 (talk) 15:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ok I start skyrim Dragonborn from the begining and I still dont get a horizonal beam just an vertical one what am I doing wrong?Admeta2 (talk) 16:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : 05:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Stuck I'm on the ps3 and cannot get any horizontal beam to expel. Any ideas? ~~ Mel ~~ :: People seem to have difficultly getting a horizontal power attack. You have to hold the attack button while moving left (or right). That will make you do a horizontal power attack. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'''SPEAK!]] 18:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC)' :: '''Update for anyone else having issues! I had to back up farther away from the sides of the door so my last horizontal power attack would aim the energy higher on the side of the door. Then I hit the door with the vertical attack and it opened. Kidsisker (talk)' :: Have now spent hours trying this. Stupid thing is my original chharacter (and also my son's) manged this first time. But my current character can't get the second lot of horizontal slashes to work. I've tried in 1st and 3rd person view, tried from right under the slash to so far back I fall down the side of the stars. :: Getting very annoyed now, as it means I'm unable to continue with the Black Rock storyline. Luckily I have a save from before I enter the door cavern, so I'm not completely stuck, but it's stupid that a simple thing like that can ruin so much of the game. 16:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: As TombRaiser said above, the way to to a horizontal power attack is to move left or right while power attacking. It takes a while to learn how to do it - the only good thing is that you can keep trying forever - there is no problem if you end up doing 100 or more vertical attacks in a row.Cubears (talk) 05:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: And as I said above, I "know" how to do a horizontal attack, I have completed this with a previous character, it just won't work on the 2nd set of horizontal slashes. 08:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC)